


【松野蓝】一二三、三二一

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up
Summary: 3P NTR情节 有道具play
Relationships: 松野蓝
Kudos: 26





	【松野蓝】一二三、三二一

1.  
王柳羿回国以后没两天就跑去了一趟EDG的基地，他倒也不是闲着没事找事，上一次一起吃饭丢了个充电宝被人美歌甜心又善的田野拿了回去，还贴心的跟他说，“没关系，我会帮你保存好的，你有空再来拿就好啦！”  
nice，又找到了一个可以见偶像的理由.  
王柳羿跟着田野上楼去他们房间的时候，养生AD才吃完饭，慢悠悠地拿了根香蕉进了训练室.  
“田野你要吃饭后水果么？”  
“不要，胡显昭你好好吃你的香蕉.”  
田野在房间里翻翻找找，王柳羿坐在床边打量了一圈，“你们房间东西好多哦～”  
“都是胡显昭的东西，他衣服乱扔的.”田野在自己的桌子上遍寻无果以后，便去翻靠着的那一张桌子.  
“噢，以前我和杰克住在一间的时候也是，他也是东西乱放.”王柳羿对于这种感觉深有体会，甚至想起了早年被一衣柜的黑白灰支配的恐惧.  
田野终于在胡显昭的桌子上找到了充电宝，上面还插着一根数据线，一看就知道是这个小屁孩看到以后随手抓了就用了. “喏，找到了.”田野转身把充电宝递给他的时候，王柳羿撑着胳膊坐在床边，身子一晃一晃的，微微前倾正好露出一片领口.田野发誓他不是故意的，只不过一片花白中，那一点殷红的痕迹实在是太过显眼. 他一只手把手上的东西递了过去，另一只手鬼使神差地摸了摸那一块扎眼的皮肤，“你们在国外……玩挺狠啊.”  
田野用了几秒钟脑子转了转，很快锁定了制造出这种暧昧痕迹的人选. 春季赛那次，fpx的赛后采访还在前面进行着，田野上来一边调设备一边就接受到了来自对手家辅助的热切眼神——小粉丝看偶像，正常的嘛. 但很快这种视线就被阻隔了，田野下意识扭头去看了一眼，刚刚还在接受采访的刘青松抓紧时间和坐在最旁边的小辅助说着点什么，王柳羿被他遮的严严实实，只有一个毛茸茸的脑袋在不安分的乱动——还挺可爱的！田野一直到比赛中场休息，在后台又见到刘青松的时候都没觉得有什么奇怪的，直到他被刘青松盯得浑身发毛. 田野恍然大悟的同时还觉得好笑，干嘛啦，我才没有觊觎你家的猫！  
不过……偶尔撸一撸好像也不错.

王柳羿还在想怎么回这句话的时候，突然感觉嘴唇上一热，一个湿湿软软的吻就亲了上来. 紧闭的牙关阻止了进一步的深入，就只能在唇瓣上轻轻的舔舐. 王柳羿刚想开口说话，被逮到了空隙，舌尖钻进了口腔，舔弄着敏感的上颚，又触碰着舌尖引得人不甘得和它纠缠. 唇齿纠缠搅出粘腻的水声，两个人分开的时候甚至扯出了一条银丝.  
田野的手摸到王柳羿腰上的时候，对方轻声说了一句“别…”，一只手赶紧扣了上来堪堪抓住那只胳膊.田野冲他眨了眨眼，倒也不急着下一步动作，扭头去亲他的脖子. 白皙的脖颈是没有留下过什么痕迹的，田野也亲的小心，也不吸不咬，只是局限于嘴唇和舌头的触碰. 不一会儿，王柳羿就觉得自己的脖子上水淋淋一片.  
田野停在人腰上的手又移动起来，指腹在腰间划过引得人一阵颤栗. 看他似乎有了回应，田野这才大胆起来，手指一路移动到没有什么肉的胸口——他真的好瘦哦，要是我的猫我一定把他喂饱. 田野想着，揉了揉藏在衣服下小小一点的乳尖. 王柳羿抓在他胳膊上的手又突然使了劲，田野也就又停下了手上的动作，细细密密的吻又落在了下颚和耳垂上. 当小巧的耳垂被含住的时候，王柳羿瑟缩地抖了一下，田野湿漉漉的声音伴着舌头在耳廓里搅动的水声一起传入了他的耳朵里，“别怕，我不会咬的.”  
王柳羿原本钳住田野的手突然泄了力，接下来发生的事就看起来就更加顺水推舟了. 衣服被推到胸口以上，身上全是水痕. 他身上的每一块地方都体会到了田野嘴唇的温度，被亲过的地方又像是没了骨头似的软. 做扩张的时候，润滑剂就倒了半瓶，凉冰冰的东西淋下来的时候，田野又安抚似的吻上了他的背. 大概是真的倒了太多，在可以放下三根手指的时候，王柳羿的整个大腿都水光一片. 田野抽出手指的时候，还把带出的液体抹在了他的胸口——好黏啊，这是王柳羿第一次有这个念头.  
田野进去的时候，润滑剂又被挤出来不少，几乎是刚开始动作，就带着让人脸红心跳的水声. 王柳羿的肚子上根本没有脂肪，不一会儿肚脐眼里就盛着了一小汪水. 田野把他射在小腹上的精液抹开，粘腻腻的一大片，王柳羿不愿意了，想伸手去抓他的手腕，却又被人亲了上来. 他们亲吻的时候带着水声，甚至比刚刚动作的时候声音都响. 王柳羿被按在床上接吻，身上是肉贴肉的刺激，刚刚被抹开的东西被田野蹭去了不少. 做爱的时候是容易出汗的，王柳羿伸手去摸田野的后背果然摸到了一层薄汗，用力按了按，加深了这个吻.

2.  
好黏.  
这是王柳羿和田野做爱之后留下最深刻的印象. 他回去基地以后飞快的窜进了浴室，并把全身上下所有衣服都给塞进了洗衣机.  
“蓝哥你别急着洗啊！我也有衣服要洗啊！”  
“我不要！你的衣服分开洗！”  
“不是，哥们身上不臭啊，你嫌弃我干嘛？”喻文波委屈，喻文波要说. 以前住在一个屋的时候，衣服都能挂在一起，现在连一起扔洗衣机都不让了？  
“不是的……”王柳羿头疼，浑身酸痛还要在这儿给自家AD做心理辅导，“你那个衣服吧，不能放在洗衣机里洗，要拿出去干洗，知道吧？洗衣机洗会洗坏的.”  
喻文波想了想，一拍脑袋恍然大悟，好像巴黎世家的确不能随便丢进洗衣机. 谢谢蓝哥，蓝哥真好.

从那次开始，王柳羿便开始有各种各样的东西落在了EDG基地，好像每次去都要留下点什么下次去取一样. 喻文波实在好奇就会问他，“你到底去干嘛啊？你想接近偶像也不用找这种理由吧？”  
王柳羿对付自己家的AD有独特的招数，“我去和meiko前辈学一学辅助技术.”没了还不忘加一句，“要是刘青松问起来别告诉他我去找meiko了，他会觉得我不肯定他然后误会的.”想了想又心虚的补充了一句，“不过他应该不会问你啦！”  
喻文波点点头，一边还在感叹蓝哥真是认真好学.  
而另一个大头AD得到的命令就很简单粗暴了，“守着训练室，这些香蕉酸奶吃完之前不许上楼，吃完了也不许上楼，听到没？”胡显昭点点头，撕开酸奶开始舔盖. 然后田野就拉着王柳羿上了楼，在小小的一间房间里胡天胡地.  
田野很喜欢亲他，从嘴唇到锁骨，从蝴蝶谷到腰窝，一处都不放过. 他总要把他俩都弄的黏糊糊的，分开的时候都像是芝士拉丝一样粘稠. 王柳羿好几次被田野吻到云里雾里，觉得他们俩好像高温下的棉花糖，戳一戳就要化开了.  
好几次田野舔他耳垂和喉结的时候，王柳羿都下意识的逃避. 田野伸着舌尖描绘着轮廓，低声说，“我不会给你留下印子的，你放心.” 在上床的时候被提醒有男朋友这件事，背德的羞耻感会让人更加的兴奋，也更加的…敏感. 也更遂了田野的意，湿得更加厉害.  
但其实王柳羿的躲避并不是因为怕留下印记，刘青松很乐于在他身上制造出点什么痕迹，谁说他是猫来着，明明刘青松才是猫，就喜欢露出尖牙，给人留下点印子才开心. 但更多时候，刘青松只是喜欢用点力来折磨他，比如一边往深处顶，一边叼了他的耳垂狠狠一口咬下去. 这个时候王柳羿都会痛的乱扭，甚至会靠使劲收缩内壁来缓解疼痛，高热的肠壁像是欲求不满的主动收缩，往往都会把刘青松吞得更深. 王柳羿经常能被刘青松折腾到又哭又叫，眼泪汪汪地去求他别弄了好疼，然后被下一次顶弄得发不出声，最后在不成字句的尖叫呻吟里发泄出来.  
所以他格外贪恋田野的温柔，贪恋他流连于自己身体上的亲吻，贪恋他嘴唇的温度. 田野的前戏过程简直像是前列腺按摩，过多的润滑剂加上所有敏感点的照顾，最后总是要在他腿根都湿透的时候才肯插进来. 不过，其实都是一样的，田野带给他的不过是一场更加甜蜜的折磨.

刘青松从巴黎回来的时候没告诉王柳羿，他下了飞机还战战兢兢地戴了墨镜口罩，生怕被粉丝拍了照片发微博里被冲浪少年王柳羿看到. 但刘青松万万没想到，自己家男朋友不仅不上网冲浪了，连自己电话都不接.  
刘少很气，刘少生气的后果就是祸害林炜翔. 刘青松踢了一脚回了基地四仰八叉躺在床上的憨憨AD，“去问jackeylove，宝蓝人去哪儿了？”  
林炜翔继续躺着没有要起来的意思，“干嘛要我去问啊，你没人家联系方式吗？”  
“没有就是没有，赶紧给你爹去问.” 开玩笑，刘青松可是连王柳羿多看了别人两眼都要吃飞醋的人. 这么大一个jackeylove对他的威胁程度，简直相当于把小三带进家里来. 最后在巴黎的那几天，他一想到自己家男朋友勤勤恳恳帮别人收外设就生气，还主动找人说话？没可能的.  
林炜翔懒懒散散地敲着手机键盘，突然咕噜一下子坐直了起来. 刘青松本来就在心烦，被林炜翔的一惊一乍搞的更加烦躁，“你突然坐起来干嘛？他怎么说啊，宝蓝去哪儿了啊？”  
“啊…他说他…也不知道. 出去了…不知道去哪儿了，也可能…在基地睡觉吧.”刘青松和林炜翔再怎么也是在一起五年的老搭档了，屁股一撅他都知道对方要放什么屁，林炜翔一撒谎就结巴的毛病，刘青松也是早就知道了.  
刘青松一把把手机抢过来，林炜翔正想过来夺，被一个眼神愣是吓得坐在床上不敢动弹. 刘青松翻了翻聊天记录，看不出来什么表情，把手机扔了回去就抓了件外套出门.  
“刘少，就去学个打游戏，你不至于生气嘛… 再说了你人在巴黎还没回来，人家找别人学学也没事，对吧？”林炜翔在刘青松摔门而出的时候还在不解风情的安慰.  
“我尽力了，刘少抢了我手机看完聊天记录就出门了.” 林炜翔苦着脸跟喻文波汇报最新情况.于是，得到消息的喻文波赶紧给在受灾现场第一线的胡显昭发消息，“快跑啊小昭！刘少去了！”

刘青松到EDG基地的时候，训练室里只有胡显昭在噼里啪啦地按键盘，看到刘青松来了，甚至极富暗示意味的看了眼楼上——跑也没用了,认命吧.  
刘青松打开房间门的时候，一股皮脂的淫靡气味扑面而来. 王柳羿被亲的晕头转向，怔了好几秒才慌张地想把田野推开.  
“我的人，你操的爽吗？”

3.  
刘青松开门的时候，田野背对着门口，王柳羿听到自己男朋友熟悉的声音，本能地推拒还压在自己身上和自己交换唾液的人. 但看到刘青松阴郁的不行的神色之后，王柳羿又怕了. 他把脸埋进田野怀里装鸵鸟，被正主揪着胳膊摔在床上的时候，还紧张地握着田野的手忘了松开.  
刘青松在他唇齿间极富存在感的攻略城池，腾出一只手捏着人的下巴.王柳羿吃痛的合不拢嘴，被人叼住了下唇一通啃咬. 王柳羿甚至能感觉到嘴里蔓延开的铁锈味儿，不安的想躲，被田野挠了挠掌心. 柔软的指尖在微微发汗的手心画着圈圈——小猫咪别怕哦，哥哥疼你的. 刘青松和他分开的时候，王柳羿感觉到自己的嘴唇已经被蹂躏的红肿，伸出舌头舔了舔还能感觉到刺痛.  
外裤在两个人还没滚到一起去的时候就剥了下来，刘青松隔着最后一层薄薄的布料去摸他已经有抬头趋势的性器. 勾住内裤边啪嗒一下弹回胯上的声音格外色情，“你怎么不全脱完了呢？”王柳羿闭着眼睛不说话，这其实是田野的恶趣味. 他不仅热衷于把两个人的肉体都弄得黏黏腻腻，甚至还想把衣裤布料都给浸透. 每次总是要等到内裤上晕开一片深色，田野才让他脱下来. 就像一颗牛奶糖，非要等在高温中开始融化了，才去剥开它，糖果和糖纸粘在了一起，难舍难分.  
想去制止对方扒自己最后一层裤子的行为，才发现自己的两只胳膊被田野和刘青松分别禁锢在了手里. 刘青松一只手从腰间伸了进去，握住柱身上下撸动. 手指触到冠状沟，躺着的人又开始不安分的动腰.  
刘青松把他最后一层遮蔽物扯下来，稀疏的耻毛沾了不知道哪来的水，像是刚下过雨的草地，湿漉漉得蜷曲在难以启齿的部位. 刘青松的手指从囊袋一路摸了上去，先是指尖在囊袋上画圈，再在掌心揉弄，最后握住方才被冷落的小肉棒套弄起来. 王柳羿的喘息呻吟很快就变了调，含含糊糊得发不出声音. 刘青松抬眼瞟了一下，田野空闲下来的那只手落在了王柳羿的嘴边，并起两根手指就钻进了口腔，夹住舌头极富性暗示意味的抽动，手指进出间还能看到手指上晶莹剔透地反射着光. 被两个人注视着上下攻略城池，羞耻感将快感放大了数十倍，王柳羿的两条腿开始在床单上蹭动，嘴角也有含不住的唾液落下. 和他上过几次床的人看到这幅景象都心知肚明，田野把手指在他的嘴里翻搅的更厉害. 刘青松松了禁锢住他的手，用手指卷了卷那里的耻毛，轻微的刺激让他意料之内的听到了一声泣吟. 田野眯了眯眼，好像这样子把人搞的湿漉漉的感觉，也不错.  
“射吧，宝宝.”

发泄过后的小腹间一片狼藉，小东西哭的一抖一抖，在刘青松手里抽动了好几下才交代完. 这次的精液没被田野抹开，全落在了那一片耻毛，或者顺着肚子滴到了床单上. “好脏啊…”刘青松嘴上说着，却并没有要给他拿纸擦的意思，一只手依旧在他身上不轻不重的揉揉捏捏.  
“帮他剃了吧.”田野不知道什么时候下了床，把没了力气的人放倒平躺在床上. 又在两个人都不可思议的眼神里，翻出了剃毛刀和身体乳.  
“你早就想这么干了吧？”刘青松气极反笑，看着田野慢吞吞得站在那里撕包装.  
“两个人不要方便，三个人正好.”田野把书桌前的椅子拖了过来，拍了拍椅子把手.

4.  
年纪最小的辅助被抱到椅子上的时候还在虚张声势地拳打脚踢——在另两个人眼里看起来就像是被拎了后颈的猫咪——这种时候是谁的猫咪倒也不是那么重要了.  
王柳羿一挨到冰凉的真皮座椅上往前逃，被刘青松摁住肩膀按回椅子上. 冰凉的触感的确不太舒服，王柳羿挣扎了一下又往另一个热源那里贴了过去. “田野…”毛茸茸的脑袋被田野搂在怀里，还从善如流地揉了把蓬松的发顶，像极了年轻小孩受了委屈去找哥哥哭诉的样子——除去他下半身什么也没穿的话. 感受到了对方的安慰，王柳羿变本加厉的求饶，“别弄了好不好，我害怕…”  
在这种时候还去找被男朋友捉奸在床的对象撒娇，的确不是什么明智的选择. 虽然在王柳羿的认知里，田野确实是那个在性事里更温柔，更会照顾他的那个. 刘青松一边拿起才拆封的剃毛刀观察了一番，一边把这一切尽收眼底——很可以啊你宝蓝z，几天没见我家青青草原都三米高了.  
田野抱他归抱他，对于王柳羿的请求却一字不应，等到刘青松抓着王柳羿的腿要强硬的掰开时，田野突然制止了.  
“等一下.”  
就在刘青松要开口骂人的时候，田野不知道从哪儿摸来了一个粉色的跳蛋，一端还连着电线.  
不是？！剃耻毛要塞跳蛋是谁告诉他们俩的？  
王柳羿前一秒还以为田野要替他开口求情，后一秒就被自己信任的人摸到了即将要被被侵犯的位置.田野没急着把跳蛋塞进来，指尖刮过后穴的褶皱就能引起他的一丝颤栗. 润滑剂还是倒了很多的，嘀嘀嗒嗒的甚至从跳蛋上滴了下来，砸在地上. 还没塞进体内的跳蛋就已经先被打开了开关，嗡嗡震动的电流震动声就吓得人不停的往后躲，几乎快要埋在电竞椅的靠背里了——真的好可爱啊，田野想着，平时多摸两下就敏感的流水，亲着亲着全身就会泛着粉，可惜不是我的猫. 于是手上的动作就少了些平时的温柔，嗡嗡震动的跳蛋往洞口埋进了一个头. “别掉出来哦～”  
什么嘛，这分明就是想看他自己把这个跳蛋给吞进去吧. 穴口卡着东西，吊在中途不上不下的感觉本来是很难受的，但在他的扭动中，这个小东西竟然稍稍又进去了一点. 震动的酥麻顺着敏感的肠壁一路窜了上去，顺着脊髓直冲大脑. 王柳羿本能地开始收缩括约肌，随着肠壁的蠕动，粉红的小玩意儿竟然被他一点一点给吞了进去，只留了一截电线在外面.  
“我以前怎么没发现你能欲求不满成这样？”男朋友的声音也没能唤醒他的理智，后穴的刺激让他前端也勃起了，田野摸了摸他红彤彤的脸颊，对方像只小猫似的去蹭他的手，湿漉漉的眼睛还在求饶——这样就可以了，不要再欺负我了.  
但他接下来就听到他一直觉得温柔的小偶像扭头跟旁边的人说，“可以开始了，据说这样会更敏感哦.”

王柳羿被两个人一人掰开一条大腿架在把手上，可怜的玉茎得不到抚慰哭的乱七八糟. 刘青松挖了一大坨身体乳抹在他小腹以下，那一片丛林上. 白花花的乳状膏体一些被抹到了皮肤上，一些没抹开的就沾在了耻毛上，看上去和刚刚射出来的东西如出一辙.  
“你看看你，都把椅子弄脏了，以后我还要坐的诶.要不你把这个椅子搬回去吧，以后你坐在上面的时候就能回想起来我们在上面做了什么.”王柳羿的后穴随着跳蛋的不停深入，咕叽咕叽留出一滩水，粘在了真皮坐垫上. 羞耻感让人闭上了眼睛，王柳羿一只胳膊遮住眼睛不肯再看他们俩，下一秒就被异物感给激得睁开了眼睛.  
刘青松刚刚给他涂抹身体乳的手指探入了后穴，指尖在穴口处按了按，似乎又挤出了一小滩水. 已经被一个跳蛋撑开的后穴再吃进去一根手指其实不算什么，刘青松的手指先在肠壁上转了一圈，似乎都能感觉到丝丝缕缕的肠液裹在了手指上. 他又顶着那个跳蛋往里推，一直推到了一个他平时会肏到的地方.  
“啊……不要……别……”跳蛋不停的震动挤压着前列腺，王柳羿两条大腿止不住的乱颤，被两个别人家的辅助掰着，上面甚至都有了五指印. 他只得小心翼翼地并起大腿根，企图去磨蹭一下可怜巴巴吐着浊液的性器. 但被刘青松抽出手指啪的一下打在了大腿内侧，这一下打得不重，连印子转瞬即逝一下就消失不见了.但王柳羿好像被这一下打得好像受了天大的委屈，喉咙里发出了极细的呜咽，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉.  
王柳羿的哭声断断续续的，让人生怕他下一秒就要背过气去. 但刘青松不为所动，甚至还继续细致地进行着手上的工作.“你别乱动哦，要不然会弄伤你的.”田野一边看似好意的出声提醒，一边饶有兴趣地盯着刘青松手上的动作. 锋利的刀片刮过那一片细嫩的皮肤时，王柳羿两条腿不受控制的往外打开，一只手按在把手上连骨节都泛了白，另一只手死死的挡在眼睛前，好像只要看不到，这场荒唐里淫乱的人就不是他了一样. 胸口剧烈起伏，脚背弓成了一个好看的弧度，昂起的脖子像只濒死的天鹅.  
他在那一片不见天日的嫩肉，被冰凉刀片触碰到的时候，就颤抖着，不受控制的高潮了.  
斑驳的精液甚至有两滴滴在了下巴上，田野到底还是更会照顾人一些，松了手看他乖顺的把腿搭在椅子把手上，就去拿了湿纸巾来给人清理. 王柳羿像个娃娃一样听话的坐在椅子上，两条腿保持着大开的姿势，一边方便了刘青松继续手上的动作，一边让田野好好帮他擦拭. 眼窝还是湿漉漉的，泛着点红，大腿上还留着指印，一副被欺负狠了的样子.  
“好了.”闻言王柳羿低头看了眼自己的小腹间，光滑平坦能直接看到此时正垂着头的玉茎.  
他好像个高中生，我们俩好像在犯罪.  
即使只比人大了一岁，两个哥哥还是不约而同的产生了这个想法.  
跳蛋被扯出来的时候，王柳羿还是抖了一下. 粉色的椭球状物体上裹了一层厚厚的液体，看上去像个某种动物的卵子.  
刘青松想把他两条腿放下来的时候，却意外的被人踢了一下. 王柳羿几乎是跌坐在床上，爬到床尾扯了条被子裹在身上，闷闷地说了一声，“滚.”

5.  
其实他们谁都没想到王柳羿会因为性事生了气，田野眨了眨眼，好像这也不是很难办的样子. 毕竟是个小猫咪，最会玩欲拒还迎的戏码了. 于是他就在刘青松震惊的眼神里去牵了他的手，勾着人的小拇指用不大不小，屋子里的人都能听见的声音说道，“他不理我们了怎么办啊…我们俩玩吧？”  
田野被咬上嘴唇的时候甚至怀疑刘青松是来报复自己的，牙齿磕到上嘴唇差点没磕出血来. 小崽子好会搓磨人哦～ 田野的舌尖钻入对方口腔想与之共舞，但刘青松像个磨利了牙的猫咪只想咬人. 两个人几乎要把一场亲吻变成了一场交锋，唇齿纠缠也分不出上下.  
当然他们还分了一半的精力在观察这个房间里的第三个人身上. 王柳羿听到那句话之后就从被子里抬起了头，不可置信的看他俩亲到了一起. 他的表情逐渐从惊讶变得纠结，最后又是不知从何而来的懊恼. 最后像是做了什么重大决定似的爬到了床沿. 王柳羿堪堪揪住刘青松衣服的一角，用力拽了拽试图引起注意. 两个人眼瞅着猎物正一步步送上门来，不急不忙地分开了对方.  
“你们不能亲别人，你们都只能亲我！”  
好啊好啊，小猫咪发话了，自然得听. 要不然他又要不理你们咯～

刘青松进入的时候很容易就找到了之前被跳蛋震动的发麻那一点，肠液混着润滑剂在穴口被拍成白沫——其实是不需要润滑剂的，王柳羿的身体现在软的像水，哪哪儿都只要摸一下就能湿你一手. 只是田野还是热衷于这种湿漉漉的淫戏，在刘青松掐着王柳羿的腰顶进去之后，他又恶趣味地把刚刚没用完的润滑剂全淋了上去，换来了刘青松一句，“田野你好烦.”  
刘青松的性器破开内里柔软的肠壁，往更深处顶. 腰胯间的动作一下比一下深，王柳羿顶得连连往前爬，又被掐住腰给拖了回去. 王柳羿的声音恢复了以往的甜蜜，嗯嗯啊啊一声盖过一声像是催情剂一样灌到人耳朵里. 田野在一边看着，被他叫的口干舌燥，便蹲在床头跟他接吻.  
王柳羿的脑子几乎要炸开，前面是温柔的仰慕者在黏黏糊糊的亲着自己，舌头扫过口腔里每一个地方，吮吸着他的舌尖和嘴唇. 盛不住的诞液一路蜿蜒落到胸口，被田野抹开. 小小的乳珠被人玩到挺立翘起，一下一下好像在往人手里送. 后面是男朋友进入到自己体内被侵犯的直接快感，敏感点被很好的照顾到，肠壁不知廉耻的收缩，好像在邀请对方进的更深一点.  
身前身后不一样的性体验让他的脑子里一团浆糊，所以当田野的性器送到他嘴边的时候，他想都没想就张嘴吃了进去，含到嘴里才被腥膻的味道呛的缩了下喉咙. 王柳羿推拒着田野的小腹就要往后躲，却被身后的刘青松一下深顶，直接插到了嗓子眼. 这一下难受的不行，王柳羿呜呜咽咽的直想干呕，却让田野爽的头皮发麻.也没了平时温柔哄他的心性，摁住他的后脑勺往里深顶.  
前后被完全占有的感觉让王柳羿只能在情欲里沉浮. 田野稍稍抬眼看过去，王柳羿跪趴在床上，小屁股一耸一耸的，两团白花花的肉也被揉弄的通红. 视觉刺激加上王柳羿一下接一下的深喉，田野只觉得自己精关不守. 但温柔是他的本性，到底还是怕弄坏了王柳羿，在最后一刻从口腔里退了出去，白色的精液一股一股的喷在了他的脸上. 身后的人也被一阵痉挛紧紧夹住，摁住王柳羿的腰狠狠律动了几下，把高热的液体洒在了他的体内.  
王柳羿闭上眼睛的时候，睫毛上还沾着白色的液体，和屁股里含不住流到大腿上的如出一辙.

6.  
“喻文波怎么办，我不敢回基地了.”  
“我也不敢，我怕回去以后蓝哥回来揍我.”  
“不是，你俩不敢回去拉着我干嘛，我这次可没得罪刘少啊？”  
明日头条———知名AD选手齐聚网吧是为何？


End file.
